Zatch's Misadventures
by ImpishPyxie
Summary: Spanking one-shots involving Kiyo and Zatch. If you don't like it then don't read it, simple.
1. No Tantrums

Zatch may have been a super powerful Momodo, but he was also just a kid who needed to be looked after. He could be hyper, annoying, and bouncing off the walls crazy at times, and today was no different. "Oh! But why can't you take me to the zoo Kiyo! Naomi said she was going! I want to go somewhere cool too!" The tiny blond kid was stamping his feet and flailing his arms around in desperation as he begged his human to take him out on an adventure.

"I already said no Zatch, I have a lot of homework to do! Why don't you go watch tv? Or read one of the books mom bought for you last week?" Kiyo asked, looking up from his pile of schoolbooks as Zatch asked, once again, to be taken to the zoo. It was all because of that Naomi girl who was always picking on Zatch at the park.

"I don't want to watch cartoons! Or read books! Or do any of the "Fun school workbooks" you made me start doing! I want to go to the zoo!" Zatch flung himself on the floor of his and Kiyo's room and started to scream and fuss.

Kiyo blinked in shock, closing his science textbook "Zatch, are you throwing a tantrum!?" He asked baffled at the Momodo's behavior.

Zatch didn't answer, he simply kept up his antics, continuously saying, "I want the zoo!" As if his silly tantrum would amount to anything.

"Zatch you stop that this instant! You aren't a toddler, quite acting like one!" Kiyo's patience were running out as the little kid kept on kicking at the air. "Fine! That's it!"

Zatch sat up instantly, thinking the outburst meant they were getting to go to the zoo after all, "I knew you'd see things my way kiy-ya!" Zatch was surprised when Kiyo took him by the arm and was marching him to the bathroom. "Are we taking a bath?" He asked confused, because why did they need a bath?

"No Zatch, you're getting a spanking." He said the words as if the action behind them were that simple. Kiyo didn't know exactly where the idea came from, he just thought about his dad doing it whenever he threw a temper tantrum and figured it was a good idea.

"What's a spanking Kiyo?" Zatch asked, he wasn't sure what it meant, but the way Kiyo said it, made it sound like it was bad.

Sitting on the toilet and grabbing the hairbrush on the sink's counter he pulled the boy across his knee and sighed. "It's when I smack your butt a lot for misbehaving, to make sure you learn that tantrums aren't okay, and they defiantly don't get you your way!"

Kiyo used his hand to land a solid whack to the small kid's clothed rear, eliciting a loud yell of disapproval "I-I don't think I like this spanking stuff!" Zatch was trying to squirm away.

Holding the boy in place, Kiyo landed another solid smack "You aren't supposed to like it Zatch!" **SMACK** "Spankings are punishments!" **SMACK** "You get them for being bad!" He kept a steady rhythm of smacks, one smack to each cheek alternatively, and at a quick pace. Not leaving more than a few seconds for the pain to settle into the child's backside.

"Stop!" **SMACK** Zatch kept kicking his feet into the air, "I-I won't throw the tantrums!"

"Let's hope not!" Kiyo paused, reaching down to pick up his hairbrush off the floor. Zatch of course thought that Kiyo was done with this 'spanking' and went to climb down, he would have been successful had Kiyo not been able to hold him in place. "Zatch! I did not say we were done! Now, you get the last of your spanking without your underpants!"

"What does that mean!?" He asked, but of course he knew now what it meant. No matter how bad the spanking was at the start, it was going to hurt a lot more now. Kiyo pushed Zatch's dress like robe up, and pulled his underpants down, revealing a lightly pinkened bottom.

With a very loud **CRACK** Kiyo let his hairbrush land on Zatch's already tingling butt. "Zatch I won't let you throw a tantrum!" **CRACK** "And you won't do so, thinking you will get what you want!" **CRACK** "When I tell you don't get to do something," **CRACK** "Then you will accept that and do as you are told, got it?" **CRACK CRACK CRACK**

"OWW! Yes!" Zatch was really going wild now, the hard falls of Kiyo's hairbrush making him cry loudly.

"Yes what?" **CRACK**

"Yes Sir!" **CRACK**

"Yes Sir, what?" **CRACK** Kiyo landed a lighter, but still hard smack onto Zatch's undercurve.

"I won't throw the tantrums again! And And I will listen when you tell me something!" After that, Kiyo set the hairbrush down again, righting Zatch's clothes he put the boy on his feet. Zatch wanted to run out of the bathroom and hide in bed, either that or run away (the thought entered the boy's mind for a split second). He just couldn't understand how Kiyo could hurt him so badly and think he still liked him as well.

"Hold on there Zatch!" Kiyo said, maybe a bit to harsh, because Zatch flinched backwards, shaking. "Uh," his hand wavered, but he stilled it and made Zatch look at him. "Zatch, why are you shaking? A-are you cold?" He stood up, ready to grab a blanket or something.

"N-no, its just –" he paused and started crying louder than before, tears streaming down his face as he clutched as the front of his clothes, the burning pain in his butt foreign to him and he did't know how to make it go away, not to mention the pang at his heart with the thought that Kiyo didn't like him anymore.

"Just what?"

"That hurt a lot! And you made the hurt! So... that means you don't like me or want to be friends with me anymore!"

"Zatch," Kiyo sighed, not sure what to do so he picked the boy up into his arms and started back for his room, despite Zatch's constant attempts to get down.

Once in the bedroom, he put Zatch on their bed, and had to make him stay put. "Rub your butt, it'll help make the sting go away some," he advised, Zatch did as Kiyo suggested while the black haired boy kept talking. "I'm still your friend Zatch. Spankings, well…" He paused, trying to form his thoughts and words together before an idea hit him, "Hey Zatch, you know my dad. And you know he loves me a lot right?"

"Yeah," Zatch sniffed, the rubbing actually did kind of helped. "He talked about you all the time and he was always smiling when he did."

"Well. My dad used to spank me too y'know."

"What! But that hurts so bad! If he loved you then why would he make you hurt like that?!"

"See, that's the thing. He spanked me cause he loved me. Whenever I was bad or did something stupid like throwing a tantrum he'd uh, spank me to make me learn that those bad things I did were wrong and not to do them anymore. The thing about it is, he would spank me enough to make it hurt for a while, and he'd always make sure that I knew he still loved me afterwards. But he never did anything that left me hurting for more than a few hours, maybe a day if he used a belt…"

"So, you're saying you spanked me because you don't want me to be bad, right?!"

"Uh, yeah."

"And cause you love me?!"

"Hey! I didn't say that!"

"You said you got spanked cause your dad loved you! So that means since you spanked me, you love me!" Zatch was suddenly out of his sullen mood and jumped onto Kiyo, hugging him tightly and laughing.


	2. Coloring isn't for walls

After Kiyo had spanked Zatch for throwing a tantrum, he hadn't had any problems with the kid acting out to get his way whenever he was told no. That didn't mean the child wasn't doing things to push Kiyo's buttons. Kiyo was sure that Zatch was starting to test the limits lately to see what he could and couldn't get away with. Of course, Kiyo usually didn't mind to much what the boy did, as long as he was home before dark or wasn't late for supper (he hated cooking for the boy after his mom had made dinner for them).

It was about a week and a half later when Zatch was getting annoying again, "Can I come to school with you today Kiyo?" Zatch asked excitedly, even though he always came anyways.

''Sure, why not." Kiyo surprisingly didn't try and make him stay home today, mainly because he had to stay after to tutor some kids who were paying him for it, so he'd be out late and didn't want Zatch alone for too long.

"Really! Oh boy!" Zatch grabbed the smaller version of Kiyo's backpack that Kiyo's mother had bought for him. Inside was Volcan, a coloring book, crayons, and a copy of Treasure Island.

"Yeah, but I'm tutoring some kids after classes are over, so you got to be on your best behavior."

"I will!" At that, Zatch followed behind Kiyo, humming happily to himself.

During school, Zatch was his normal self, having fun and running/playing in the hallway. At lunch, he ate the bento box that was packed for him and drank all his juice (apple juice to be exact, which was his favorite kind). However, during lunch, Zatch went outside without telling Kiyo and was "missing" for ten minutes. Kane found the boy and brought him inside; Zatch got himself a long lecture from Kiyo about being worried and how he could've gotten lost or hurt. Not to mention, Kiyo had leaned in real close and quietly warned him if he broke the rules again before they got home then Zatch would be taking a trip over Kiyo's lap.

The threat was enough to keep him behaved the rest of the day, and oddly much more behaved than usual. Suzie was even curious as to why Zatch was so much quieter after lunch, and when she asked Zatch he made her lean in so he could whisper in her ear. "Kiyo got mad cause I didn't let him know I went outside at lunch. He said if I break another rule I get spanked."

Suzie blinked, she hadn't realized Kiyo was turning into such a older brother/fatherly figure to the boy. She swooned and was her usual ditsy self at the thought of Kiyo being so manly. Confusing Zatch, but he sat on the windowsill by Kiyo and colored in the dinosaur from his book.

At the end of the day, Zatch had to sit in the classroom quietly while Kiyo gave some classmates a tutoring lesson. After being so well-behaved, Zatch was getting antsy, "Kiyo when can we go! I'm bored! And your mom will have snacks for us when we get home! I want snacks!"

Kiyo looked up, agitated at the interruption. "Zatch, I told you we'd be late today. Now read or color while I continue here, and no more outbursts."

"But Kiyo-!"

"No buts!" He said simply before sitting back down, "sorry about that, where were we?" Kiyo asked, turning his attention back to the three students in the tutoring group.

Zatch huffed, climbing out of the desk's seat, he took volcan and his crayons in his arms before sitting directly behind the students and began coloring.

"Uh…Kiyo?" A boy of about average build said.

"Are you stuck Akio?" Kiyo asked, leaning over to look at the boy's paper.

"No…its uh…Zatch…"

At that, Kiyo turned to see Zatch behind them, coloring. On the wall. "ZATCH!"

Zatch turned smugly, "like it Kiyo?! I was coloring, like you said."

"Zatch you know you don't color on walls! Is this your attempt at getting my attention because you're bored," when he went unanswered, Kiyo snatched Zatch by the collar "Well you have my attention now!"

"Kiyo!" Zatch was midair, feet kicking and regretting his act of rebellion.

"Go easy on him Kiyo, he's just a kid," Akio stuttered out some, he knew Kiyo could have a temper sometimes.

"Oh, he knows better than this! Keep working and I will come back over to check your work, as for you." He pointed his free hand at Zatch. :I told you about misbehaving again."

"No Kiyo!"

"Yes Zatch!" He walked to the front of the room and grabbed his teacher's ruler. Which shocked the boys in the room, they had all expected for Kiyo to start beating the kid up for the misdeed. But to the looks of it, Kiyo was going to….Spank the boy! It was much better than the latter, but they still couldn't believe it.

Sitting down at the swivel chair, he turned so that his back was facing the three boys in the room. Zatch was planted firmly across Kiyo's lap, with his left arm hooking around Zatch's waist to hold him in place and his leg (now knowingly) trapping the child's legs still. "Kiyo! I just wanted to go home! I wanted snacks! And cartoons!"

"What did I say about tantrums to get your way?" **SMAACK!** The ruler landed a loud, ringing, smack onto Zatch's bottom. Making the boys in the room tense slightly, but they tried to drown it out.

"OWWWWW! THAT IT DOESN'T GET ME MY WAY!" Zatch wailed as three more stinging falls of the wooden instrument fell on his tiny butt.

"Exactly! Now, when we get home." **SMACK** "You can have your snack," **SMACK "** But there will be no cartoons!" **SMACK SMACK!**

"WHY!" Zatch began to cry harder this time, being told he couldn't watch his cartoons?!

"Because," **SMACK** "boys who color on walls and disrupt people constantly don't get to watch cartoons!" There was a loud crack, followed by a shrill wail as Kiyo snapped the ruler onto Zatch's tender undercurves.

"I won't color on walls again Kiyo! Please let me watch my cartoons!" SMACK SMACK "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! KIYOOO!" Zatch was a crying mess as the spanking continued to rain down.

After a few more minutes of Zatch wailing and the cracking of wood resumed, Kiyo stopped. Turning the chair around and putting the ruler back down, he noticed that Akio and the other two boys had ducked their heads down sharply. Choosing to ignore it, he lifted Zatch up and had him stand on the desk so they were eye level. "Now," He started as Zatch sniveled and rubbed at his backside, remembering how it helped before. "You are to stand in the corner until it is time to leave. No coloring, reading, or volcan!" Zatch gaped at that last part. "When I am done here, we will go home and you can have a snack. After that you are going to our room where you can take nap and read until dinner. After dinner you are getting your bath and going to bed!"

Zatch whined loudly, his hands coming up to make fists as he cried at full forced again, "But what about cartoons! And what about playing! You supposed to play with me! EWOUCH!" Kiyo landed a swift smack to Zatch's bare leg.

"Boys who act up don't get to watch cartoons or play. That is why you are taking a nap because you are obviously grumpy. Then you go to bed early after your bath. Tomorrow is a new day, so you can watch cartoons and play then."

Kiyo plopped Zatch on his feet, and after pointing to the corner, he dragged himself in front of it. After his spanking the other week, Zatch had asked Kiyo's mom lots of questions about the spankings and was told all about them. He was also told about the "time out" he was now in. What made matters worse, he now understood better about how these two things were for bad boys. Zatch didn't want to be a bad boy, but he found himself doing bad things sometimes.

Kiyo's mom had said when he did bad things, it didn't make Zatch bad. It just meant he was a kid, and sometimes kids were naughty. That's why parents and sometimes big brothers and sisters dealt out punishments.

Zatch cried in his corner for a good fifteen minutes, feeling both the pain of his spanking and the guilt of being bad. After thirty more minutes, Kiyo patted Zatch's shoulder, "hey kid. Want me to carry you home?"

Zatch nodded sleepily, the crying had worn him out as he climbed onto Kiyo's shoulders with a wince. "My butt still hurts Kiyo."

"It might hurt for a little longer than last time," Kiyo admitted as he walked out of the building and down the street. "I told you it depends. Last time I only spanked you with my hand and the brush for a little bit. This time you got a ruler for a good while."

"How long?"

"it should stop hurting after your nap."

"Nap?"

"Yeah nap. You're already about to conk out on me." He chuckled.

Zatch tried his best to stay awake, but by the time they reached the house he was out. Removing his own shoes, Kiyo slipped into the house and had to shush his mom as not to wake Zatch. Kiyo carried Zatch upstairs and tucked him in, laying on his stomach, into bed before coming downstairs. "He didn't want a snack? He always eats when you get home," Kiyo's mom asked concerned.

"He might when he wakes up. He cried himself out during my tutor session…"

"Cried, why was he crying?"

Kiyo expected an earful as he admitted, "Zatch was coloring on the wall at school…So I spanked him and told him no cartoons or playing when we got home…" He braced himself, only to be surprised when his mom patted his head.

"Zatch told me about his last spanking. that must've been hard for you too…"

Surprised, Kiyo looked onto his mom and thought that it must've hurt her too when he was little and got spanked by his parents. "Kinda…He cries so much when I did it. I don't hit him that hard or that much, I don't think…Oh God, what if I did. What if he's crying so much because I really am hurting him!" He said, suddenly panicky.

He was ready to run upstairs and check out Zatch's backside, to make sure it was in one piece. Kiyo's mom laughed, and hugged her son tightly, "he is alright honey." She pulled back to look at him, "You used to cry loud too. Every time, it's because it hurts is all. Especially when it's your first few times getting spanked. You aren't hurting him, not really. He's also crying because he feels bad for getting you so worked up. Just be sure to remind him you still love him and that you aren't mad. And make sure you tell him he isn't a bad kid, you used to get so worked up over that. Whenever you got spanked you'd come crying about being a bad kid and how you were so bad. I had to tell you all the time, you aren't bad. Sometimes you make mistakes and that's okay, we're here to help guide you."

"I'll remember to tell him all that." He hugged his mom tightly. "He thought I didn't like him anymore…last time. He thought I hurt him cause I didn't like him. For some reason it made me sad…"

"Of course is did," she stroked his hair gently. "Now, go on upstairs and do your homework. Zatch will probably wake up in time for dinner. So don't wake him early alright?"

"Yes ma'am."


	3. No Stealing

"Zatch?!" Kiyo's voice could be heard in the shopping center. The teenager had gone to the store with Zatch upon his mother's request to pick up some groceries. Kiyo had turned away from the child in order to price the various teas, determining which was the best choice when he noticed Zatch had disappeared. "Zatch!" Kiyo yelled again, trying to find the child.

"Is something wrong sir?" A random employee asked the frustrated and slightly worried Kiyo.

"I can't find my brother," he found it easiest to refer to the momodo as his little brother in public settings.

"What does he look like?"

"Well he's blonde and wearing a blue robe, he's-" Kiyo stopped when a woman inj her early or mid-20s years approached the pair, holding Zatch's hand.

"Kiyo!" Zatch let go of the woman's hand and came running over to his friend, holding up a toy action figure "Can I get the new praying mantis joe action figure?!"

Kiyo looked down for a moment before looking up to the woman "Thank you ma'am." He said a bit awkwardly.

"I found him in the toy section, you really ought to pau more attention to your little brother in a big store like this," the pretty lady scolded Kiyo, embarrassing the teenager enough to make him blush.

"Yes ma'am," he stammered out, red faced. "Zatch," he hissed quietly when the woman and employee walked off. "You can't just run off like that alone."

"You didn't answer me Kiyo, and I was bored anyways. I just was at the toys."

"You should've told me, I thought I lost you. I was wor-wondering where you went off to."

"I'm sorry to worry you Kiyo."

The older kid took a deep breath, hoping his face wasn't red as a beet anymore. "And you can't get the toy. Mom only gave me enough money for her list."

"But Kiyo! It's the new Praying Mantis Joe action figure, it has movable arms and legs! Please Kiyo!"

"No Zatch, maybe another day when I have more money. Now go put it back and then come back over here so we can finish up shopping." Defeated, Zatch trudged his feet across the floors as he made his way back to the toy aisle. After a few minutes, Zatch returned and his longed for toy nowhere to be seen as he put a hand on Kiyo's cart. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you the toy Zatch, we get our allowance next week. I promise I'll bring you back and we can get it then. Okay?" Kiyo honestly did feel bad, Zatch didn't really ask for Kiyo and his mom to buy him things, and so to tell him no was a bit heart breaking.

"Okay Kiyo," Zatch answered his voice sounding a bit lower than usual, and Kiyo smiled sadly as the finished up their shopping.

"Ready to go Zatch?" After paying for the groceries, Kiyo put the few bags he had on his arms before looking to the child in question.

"Yeah, I'm ready." The eagerness in his voice was a bit off putting, but Kiyo didn't pay it any mind as the started to walk towards the exit. Suddenly, Kiyo paused and Zatch though time had froze when there was a soft clatter by their feet.

Looking down, Kiyo saw a praying mantis joe action figure laying by Zatch's feet, and Zatch's eyes had widened slightly. "Zatch, why is that toy there?"

"I- uh," he tried to form words when the cashier that had rung the boys up walked over and picked up the toy.

"Where you trying to steal this little boy?" The woman asked, a scolding tone in her voice.

Kiyo waited for Zatch's answer to come, simply eyeing the momodo. "I…I really wanted it! I didn't wanna wait until we got our allowance!"

Kiyo let out a sigh, the second time within an hour the teen's face was blushing in embarrassment as he had to look the cashier in the eye. "I'm sorry about my brother ma'am."

She nodded and put the toy in her apron pocket, "It happens more time than you'd imagine, I just hope he learns his lesson from this." When she spoke, she looked at Zatch who was fidgeting. Zatch knew stealing was wrong, and so he wouldn't just get a lecture from Kiyo about the ordeal.

"Yes ma'am. Zatch apologize."

"I'm sorry miss." Zatch obeyed Kiyo's order and was after another minute of Kiyo apologized, took Zatch by the hand and walked him out the store quickly.

"I can't believe you would try and steal that stupid toy! I was mortified when I saw it," Kiyo groaned at the thought of the sincere woman, and the glances of customers who watched the scene transpire. "You can kiss getting it next week goodbye!"

"I can't get it?"

"No you can't, you tried to steal it! I've told you about stealing being bad. So you aren't ever going to get it." Zatch opened his mouth to complain, but Kiyo silenced him immediately "I don't want to hear it Zatch!"

The pair walked the rest of the way home in silence, and when they arrived home Zatch was sent up to their bedroom. "What happened?" Kiyo's mother asked, taking the bags from her son.

"Zatch tried to steal a toy from the store after I told him I couldn't get it for him."

"Zatch?! I can't believe he would do such a thing."

Kiyo started to help his mom put the food away, "I was so embarrassed. The cashier was really nice about it…but a lot of people were just staring at us. And before that, he had wondered off to the toy section and I lost him and a lady brought him back and scolded me for losing him. I wanted to die." He groaned, remembering the young woman who was not even old enough to be his mother scolding him in the store.

"I remember you doing something similar when you were Zatch's age." His mother recalled, "You wanted a candy bar and I told you no. So at the cash register I notice you trying to put a snickers in your pants pocket, half the thing was sticking out but you thought were about to get away with it. The look on your face when I snatched it out your pocket."

"I remember….I couldn't believe you caught me. You didn't even wait to get home, as soon as you paid for our stuff you-' he stopped, not wanting to finish the thought.

"I took you right into the store's restroom and spanked your bottom." She finished for him.

"I was in such a hurry to get out that store, I didn't even think about Zatch's punishment….Do you think I should spank him?" He asked a bit skeptical, he had thought about it, but wasn't sure.

"Your father or I would if it were you."

After finishing up in the kitchen, Kiyo went upstairs with his resolve. After entering his bedroom, he found Zatch was quietly playing with Vulcan, "Are you mad at me?" Zatch asked when the door closed behind him.

"What?"

Zatch turned around from his spot on the floor to look at Kiyo, "are you mad at me? For trying to steal?"

"No. I'm not mad. But I'm shocked you would do something like that. You know stealing is wrong, right?"

"Yeah, you told me before. And the tv says it sometimes too."

"then why did you?"

"I dunno, I really wanted the toy and then when you said you'd let me get next week, I didn't know how to get rid of it so I just kept it in my pocket…."

"Even if you got away with it, I'd notice it was here sooner or later."

"I didn't think about that."

"You know what's gonna happen next right?"

"Yeah…I'm gonna get spanked." An obvious shiver went through Zatch's body at the words, he did not want to get spanked and had hoped Kiyo would decide on a different punishment, or letting the whole punishment be the fact he wasn't ever getting his toy now.

"Come on," Kiyo walked over to his bed and sat down on its edge, waiting for Zatch to make his way over to him. "You know what the spanking is for, right?" Kiyo asked when Zatch was standing beside him.

The child had his hands on Kiyo's knee and was poking delicately at the fabric on the older boy's pants, "Cause I tried to steal at the store and stealing is bad. Kiyo I'm sorry!" Zatch let out the cry as soon as Kiyo picked him up and laid him over the knees in front of him.

"I know Zatch. But that doesn't mean you aren't going to get punished for this," he hated the way his sounded just like his mom when he spoke again, "Now I want you to think about this the next time you get the urge to steal."

And like that all Kiyo could see was a tiny version of himself in a store bathroom, his pants around his ankles with his mother bent over, her hand peppering his bottom with stinging smacks. "I'm sorry Mama! I'm sorry!"

"I don't ever want to see you trying to steal every again Kiyo Takamine!'' Kiyo's mother was scolding her son. "If I do, you will be a very sorry little boy, am I understood?"

Kiyo was stamping his feet on the floor as his mother spanked him, "yes mama!" He cried, his face buried into his mother's dress while she made sure he would think twice about stealing.

"Kiyo, I'm sorry!" Zatch was crying loudly when Kiyo landed another set of smacks to his bared bottom.

Kiyo's hand landed a sharp round of smacks to Zatch's now reddening behind, "don't you ever try and steal again Zatch!"

"I won't!" Kiyo placed the kid back onto his feet and was surprised when Zatch flung himself into Kiyo's arms. Usually the kid would cry and sulk by himself before seeking any sort of comfort, and it was usually given to his mother.

"Zatch," Kiyo wasn't sure what to say, but he gave the blond child an awkward hug. "It's okay." He tried to remember how his mother comforted him after spankings, and started to stroke Zatch's hair softly. "Calm down." He said in his best soothing voice.

"You stroke my hair like mother-dono," Zatch sounded like he had calmed down quickly after Kiyo started stroking his hair.

"uh, yeah. She'd do it to me to after-this." It was silly, but Kiyo didn't like admitting he got spanked as a kid. "Do you want to lay in bed?" Kiyo asked, and when Zatch nodded, Kiyo tucked Zatch into his bed.

"Did mother-dono spank Kiyo?" Zatch asked, turning onto his side and pushing his head into the pillow.

He could lie, but Kiyo nodded "Yeah…she actually did for the same thing you got spanked today for."

"You stole?" Zatch asked, surprised and intrigued now. "Did you try to steal a praying mantis joe too?"

"No, it was actually a candy bar. I was mad she wouldn't buy me one and so I put it my pocket, I didn't hide it as well as you did though. She saw me and she, uh, spanked me in the bathroom at the store. Then when we got home I had to sit quietly at the table until my dad got home from work, I had to tell him what happened."

"Did he spank you too?"

"No, but he gave me a big lecture on how stealing was wrong, and if I did do it again he'd spanked me himself, even if mom did nor not."

"Did you ever do it again?"

"No, but I did get in trouble a lot afterwards for other things."

"Why?"

"Why are you still misbehave, even though you know the consequences?"

"I don't know."

"Neither do I, I guess it's just a part of being a kid."

"Do still get spanked?"

Kiyo blushed here, "I haven't in a while."

"How long is a while?"

"You sure are full of question today," Kiyo complained but still answered honestly "two weeks ago."

"I don't remember that! What for?"

"You were staying with Megumi and Tia for the night. Mom told me to do the dishes and I told her I didn't want to, but I was really rude about it. So-" he paused for a second, not sure why he was telling Zatch so much, but it couldn't hurt. "She spanked me in the kitchen, with a wooden spoon. Which hurts a lot more than a hand, I did the dishes. But it wasn't pleasant after getting that spanking. Mom has a mean swing, so don't get on her bad side."

"Kiyo," his mom's voice cut through their conversation.

"Yes mom?"

"Suzie is on the phone; she has a question about your math homework."

"Coming, lay down for a bit, if you want you can watch cartoons." He said to Zatch before getting up and following his mom downstairs. "

"And Kiyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember not to get on my bad side," she smirked as she watched her son turn twenty shades of pink and red.


End file.
